Restoring balance by erasing the Darkness
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: A shorty. Brother Correction just undoes and changes many things in the two worlds of the franchise. I just felt like writing this down.


Creation began on 08-12-10

Creation ended on

Fullmetal Alchemist

Restoring balance by erasing the Darkness

A/N: Both the 2003 anime and manga version could've used more happiness in the beginning that led to the end. I'll let you decide how this story should be when you review it, though I don't think I'll be committed to it since I'm still devoted to my Yue/Sokka piece. Brother Correction's involved again. Let's get to it!

_These two realms that have the same people, but are forced into a grand scheme by two different tyrants,_ the thoughts of Brother Correction as he gazed through a crystal ball that showed him two worlds that were occupied by the same people that practiced an art that was more special to them than the energy sources he'd seen in other dimensions of other times, and seeing the tyrants in the form of an twisted woman obsessed with immortality known as Dante…and a soulless creature masquerading as a human known as Father, originally called Homunculus. _Their dark desires must be undone to reshape the futures of these worlds for the better._

And with that, he split himself in two and disappeared off into the two worlds that required his power to change the outcome of many things; the world that possessed the woman was corrected in small ways: The legend of the Philosopher's Stone was wiped clean from the minds of many, Hohenheim and Dante never achieved such a state as immortality, but were instead reincarnated through the centuries; Hohenheim would be reincarnated for less than seven times while Dante would reincarnate for less than ten; the Homunculi wouldn't be soulless; instead, they were just outcasts of alchemical society for their different talents as alchemists; Shou Tucker and his wife would be divorced and Mrs. Tucker took Nina and Alexander with her, sparing them a horrid fate at their Shou's hands; the wars in Ishbal and Lior never occurred, meaning the deaths of the Isbalans and the birth of a State Alchemist killer named Scar, along with the rise and fall of a false prophet known as Cornello, never happened; Rose's parents and boyfriend, Kain, never died and she was never harmed by the State Military and they even started a family together; Winry's parents never left for the war in Ishbal that never happened, and Ed and Al's mother, Trisha, never succumbed to an illness that she had kept to herself for years. The head of the country, King Bradley, was reduced to a regular human and not a Homunculus that could age like humans could, and instead of causing ceaseless wars for Dante, led the people into a state of democracy instead of dictatorship; the State Alchemists were looked upon as potential heroes for their skills in helping people live better, like how unaffiliated alchemists helped their society due to the slogan of _Alchemists be thou for the people_; Izumi and Sig Curtis never lost their son at birth and Izumi never attempted Human Transmutation, which, like the legend of the Philosopher's Stone, had also been erased from alchemical history.

Brother Correction saw no trouble in the massive changes that he made; it was to ensure that nobody suffered the way that they had before he became aware of it all, and in addition to the changes, he made it so that specific people would have what some could call a happy ending for themselves, like Ed and Winry getting married, Al finding love with a woman named Martel (the same Martel that had been fused with a snake to make her a Chimera), Maes Hughes, who was never murdered in the new world, lived for forty more years with his wife, Gracia, and his daughter, Elicia, before succumbing to old age, and Roy Mustang ended up getting married to Riza Hawkeye. Yeah, he definitely saw nothing wrong with the new world that had a person like Dante living in it. That left only the other world to alter for the better.

The world with Father was less than easy to alter: The same red stone and methods to try and bring someone back to life, only to result in a failure and near-death experience, had to be erased from history; the Xeresians had to be spared the agony of their wretched existence that wasn't helped in any positive way by the emperor; Hoenheim was never used as a test subject for the creation of Father, who never came into existence, instead being allowed to live a long life to explore how the world around him would change until it was his time to die; the country of Amestris was founded in a different way, by joining up as a democracy, many people with different cultures achieved a state of peace and prosperity; the Ishbalans still retained their lands, the people of Lior never suffered, wars never came and deaths ended with old age and sickness; the county of Xing was never made up of separate clans and was instead a large society that thrived across the Great Desert with their version of alchemy that drew its power from the qi of the Earth. The alchemy of Amestris still drew its source from the tectonic plates of the planet's crest, though, but was used mostly for construction and repair goals, with bits of it applied to actually saving people from disasters.

Brother Correction smiled at his attempts at changing the world, knowing that good people deserved measures of peace, and, like before, he ensured that they received their rewards.

_Now that these tyrants have been dealt with in proper ways and the Philosopher's Stone and Homunculi are no more, I shall let the people live out their lives._ He thought, vanishing from the world and returning to his domain. _Justice has been served._

Fin.

A/N: Well, I'm ending it there. What will or will not happen, I shall leave to you reviewers. Peace.


End file.
